User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/LETS GET DEATHMATCHING
YEAH! *Spicyman33 VS GreenTree **End Results: GreenTree was scorched by Spicyman33's Scorch Wheel. *Spicyman33 VS QwerbyKing **End Results: Spicyman33 was slain by QwerbyKing's Knight Crush. *Spicyman33 VS Flashback **End Results: Flashback was melted by Spicyman33's Fire Storm. *Meester Tweester VS Crafty7 **End Results: Crafty7 was distorted by Meester Tweester's Centaur Flash. *Meester Tweester VS Midnight Light **End Results: Midnight Light's visuals were fried by Meester Tweester's Flash Stopper. *Meester Tweester VS Tak Ajain **End Results: Tak Ajain was surprised by Meester Tweester's Gemini Laser. *GreenTree VS Tak Ajain **End Results: GreenTree was assassinated by Tak Ajain's Shadow Blade. *GreenTree VS Crafty7 **End Results: GreenTree was crashed by Crafty7's Crash Bomb. *GreenTree VS Terrariblock **End Results: Terrariblock was brushed by GreenTree's Leaf Shield. *Crafty7 VS QwerbyKing **End Results: QwerbyKing was burst by Crafty7's Danger Wrap. *Crafty7 VS Spicyman33 **End Results: Crafty7 was ignited by Spicyman33's Flame Blast. *Crafty7 VS Neptune **End Results: Crafty7 was drowned by Neptune's Water Wave. *QwerbyKing VS Meester Tweester **End Results: QwerbyKing was blinded by Meester Tweester's Flash Bomb. *QwerbyKing VS Tak Ajain **End Results: QwerbyKing couldn't dodge Tak Ajain's Quick Boomerang. *QwerbyKing VS GreenTree **End Results: GreenTree did not see QwerbyKing's Crystal Eye. *Midnight Light VS Spicyman33 **End Results: Midnight Light was roasted by Spicyman33's Atomic Fire. *Midnight Light VS Meester Tweester **End Results: Midnight Light's visuals were fried by Meester Tweester's Flash Stopper. *Midnight Light VS Crafty7 **End Results: Midnight Light was searched and destroyed by Crafty7's Homing Sniper. *Tak Ajain VS Midnight Light **End Results: Midnight Light was sliced and diced by Tak Ajain's rolling cutter. *Tak Ajain VS GreenTree **End Results: GreenTree was assassinated by Tak Ajain's Shadow Blade. *Tak Ajain VS Meester Tweester **End Results: Tak Ajain was surprised by Meester Tweester's Gemini Laser. *Neptune VS Flashback **End Results: Flashback was flushed away by Neptune's Rain Flush. *Neptune VS Terrariblock **End Results: Terrariablock was drenched by Neptune's Water Balloon. *Neptune VS Midnight Light **End Results: Neptune was frozen in time by Midnight Light's Time Slow. *Flashback VS Terrariblock **End Results: Flashback was pulverized by Terrariblock's Super Arm. *Flashback VS Neptune **End Results: Flashback was flushed away by Neptune's Rain Flush. *Flashback VS Spicyman33 **End Results: Flashback was melted by Spicyman33's Fire Storm. *Terrariblock VS Neptune **End Results: Terrariablock was drenched by Neptune's Water Balloon. *Terrariblock VS Flashback **End Results: Flashback was pulverized by Terrariblock's Super Arm. *Terrariblock VS QwerbyKing **End Results: QwerbyKing was detonated by Terrariblock's Drill Bomb. Trivia *Spicyman33 VS QwerbyKing's end results ends with Spicyman33 dying. This is because Mr. Yokai is now thinking of knights slaying dragons. *Some books were made up, such as Neptune, Flashback, and Terrariblock. This is because their was no other books with the typings of them. The same goes with the ones related to Mr. Yokai's elements, even Legendary. **Made up Books include: ***Neptune (Splashy) ***Flashback (Flashy) ***Terrariblock (Blocky) **However, Deathmatches 2 comes out later. *Sory 'bout Terrariblock VS Qwerby. I had no brains to think of another rock-related weapon. Category:Blog posts